Choosing
by Gaara's Secret Mistress
Summary: Sakura been dating Sasuke for a year and he been hiding a secret that has a very sexy red head enemy and some powers. But what is she gonna do when she put in isolation and Gaara save then kidnaps her. The boyfriend becomes the enemy and enemy becomes the boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sakura been dating Sasuke for a year and he been hiding a secret that has a very sexy red head enemy and some powers

**Summary: Sakura been dating Sasuke for a year and he been hiding a secret that has a very sexy red head enemy and some powers. But what she gonna do when she starts like the red head…**

**I don't own anything **

**Chapter 1 **

It was around ten-fifty when I walked up to his 2 story house and pushed the door bell. No answer. I knocked still no answer. I turned the knob and it opened. I walked in and closing the door behind me. The house was dark, freezing, and muggy. As I walked around his house I heard noise from upstairs so I went upstairs. While I got closer upstairs I heard drawers opening and closing. When I reached the top of his stairs the only door opened was the master bedroom so I looked from the corner of the door. To see a guy in all black wearing a mask. I pulled my phone from the back of my bell bottom blue jean pocket but dropped it. I bend down to get it.

"Well well what do we have here" said the guy in the mask. I started to get it again but he kit it down the stairs and pulled me to my feet by my arm. "Do you live here"

"If I do"

"Don't play with me bitch just answer my fucking question"

I elbow him in the chest and ran downstairs then I tried to opened the door but he was too close so I ran into the living room, still behind me, dinning room, still there me, then I hit the kitchen and ran into someone to be knocked on my butt. I looked up to see who I ran into and I almost fainted.

"What are you-"There is a man in your house" I said over Sasuke

He helped me up and left out the kitchen then came back "There nobody here but us"

I ran into his arms and cried into his chest. "But there is a guy in your house"

"So what you follow the guy in my house"

"No I came to see you I knocked and rang the-"I was cut off by a noise coming from upstairs and he looked at me.

"Stay here"

"Sasuke wait"

But it was too late he was gone and I was alone in the dark, gloomy and cold kitchen. Then it hit me I left my phone by the-My cell phone started ringing.

_What do I do? Leave it or answer it_

**Answer it so it'll stop ringing**

I walked out the kitchen slowly into the dinning room when I felt someone touch my shoulder.

_Don't scream, Don't scream_

**Too late **

I turn to see who it was and I screamed then my mouth got cover. My back hit the wall seconds afterward and I looked to see the guy that was chasing me and in Jayden room.

"Your a lot of trouble bitch" he said while pulling something from behind his back. The next thing I knew it was a knife by my neck.

_I'm not gonna die _

**Then fight the asshole**

I bit his hand and he dropped the knife then I tried to run away to be slammed against the wall.

"You're a feisty one aren't you"

"Fuck you"

"You're a pretty little thing" he said running his hands up and down my body.

"Don't touch me" I said the kit him in the balls

He dropped to his knees and I kited him again then ran upstairs. When I got to Sasuke bedroom he was against the wall bleeding and there was a guy in the middle of the floor that looked burned. I ran over to Sasuke.

"Are you ok" he asked

"There still a guy downstairs who pissed"

He got up and went to the door "Stay here"

"Sasuke" he was gone again

I looked at the guy in the floor that looked burnt but how is that impossible. I got up and went to the bathroom. I looking at myself in the mirror; my long pink hair was sticking up and I was scared to death. I heard my boyfriend coming back upstairs and a few minutes later he was in the bathroom bleeding. I sat him down on his tub and went into the lead-in-closet.

"What's going on Sas"

"Besides the fact that someone broke into my house I don't know" I wet a navy blue wag and climbed into his lap then started wiping his blood but he grab my wrist. "I'm fine don't worry about it"

I pulled away and finished doing what I was doing until he grab my wrist again.

"Damn it Sakura "

"I'm sorry you don't want me to let you bleed everywhere"

He glared at me with his onyx eyes and I smiled at him.

"Even though your supposedly mad I still see a softness to your eyes"

"How did I fall in love with a woman like you"

"Your one to talk you're the most stubborn person I ever met"

"Stubborn"

"Cocky, arrogant, do you want me to go on"

"What about you're abusive, loud and on top of that your annoying"

I got out his lap and throw the wag at him then left out the bathroom. I started to walk out his room.

"Where are you going"

"Home you asshole" I said and left out his room and head downstairs. I picked up my cell phone it was cracked but still useable when Sasuke came downstairs and grab my arm.

"I'm sorry let's talk about" I pulled away from him

"First of all I haven't seen you in 2 weeks now that I seen you, we fight and you still haven't told me what you been doing for 2 weeks were you can't call" I opened the door but he closed it.

"Fine you wanna know I'm having problem with my body"

"What kinda of problem"

"Remember that guy upstairs" I nodded "I did that"

"What exactly did you do"

"Burn his body to a crisp"

"This just started happening 2 weeks ago"

He hesitated "No I been had this problem it just that.."

"Just what"

"When I woke everything in my room was on fire" I backed away from him and he grab my wrist. "Sakuralisten"

I shook my head while pushed his hand away and opened the door then ran out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

I heard him yell my name over and over again. I started my car and glance at the clock **2:30. **I have to be to work in 4 hours and my house is about 30 minutes away.

_I'm dreaming I'm gonna wake up any minute_

**If you were dreaming you wouldn't be able to feel**

When I got to my little 2 bedroom one floor house and I took a shower then glanced at the clock **3:30. **It takes me a hour to get ready and my jobs is 50 minutes away. As I got my coffee and my stuff for work my phone rings.

"Hello" I opened the car door

"I knew you would be up"

"Hinata I'm so glad you called" I started the car

"Why"

"Cause I need you to keep me up while I drive" I pulled off

"Didn't get enough sleep"

"Actually didn't get to sleep at all" on the freeway

"Call in sick"

"I can't its Monday"

"Sakura your dating your boss brother"

"What does that have to do with anything"

"A lot"

"I don't wanna be favor cause I'm dating his brother"

"What are you gonna do if he finds you sleep on your desk"

"He's not I'm drinking a lot of coffee"

"Sakura did you and Sasuke get into a fight"

"That why I haven't slept I was at his house arguing with him"

"I hope everything work out you guys fit well together"

"Thank you Hinata I made it to work safe and sound" pulling into the parking lot and parking the car

"Its been 50 minutes it felt like only 30"

"I was driving about 80 mph"

"Sakura you coulda-"I'm fine Ino"

"Your fine until I see you"

"Ino your threats don't work on me"

"That what you think"

"Bye Ino love ya" I turn off my phone and enter the building.

I walked to the elevator and pushed the up button then it opened. I press 10 and the door closed. When I walked threw the door my sectary dark brown hair in a bun yelled. "Hi Sakura, your mans brothers wants to see you"

"Mr. Uchiha " I corrected

"He still your mans brother" Tenten said

I walked to his office and his sectary a long hair blond with blue eyes said "Forehead sit down he'll be with you in a minute"

I sat there on the soft couch outside of his office waiting for and didn't know I fell asleep until I heard the sectary call my name on top of that I was waiting by his offices for a hour and half.

"Sakura you can go in now" she said annoyed

I glared her and walked into his offices.

"Sakura sit down and closed the door behind you"

As I was closing the door "She doesn't like me"

"My sectary"

"Yeah"

"That cause she likes Sasuke"

"So what's new"

"Nothing I just-Sakura you look tired"

"Oh I'm fine really"

"You and my little brother had a long night"

"Something like that"

"So when the wedding"

"What wedding"

"You should go home and rest"

"Thank you Mr. Uchiha"

I left his offices and headed home then went straight to bed. I slept hard and got up cause there was a knock at the door. I opened the door rubbing my eyes and looked to see Sasuke at the door.

"What are you doing here"

"Itachi called me" I walked away from the door into the kitchen and I heard him closed the door then he appeared in the kitchen.

"You know my house is big enough for the both of us_"_

"Are you telling me this because you wanna get married"

He walked closer to me "Maybe"

I pushed him back a little "That wasn't a maybe question"

He rubbed my cheek and I moved his hand but he grab my wrist.

"I missed you" he step closer and lean his forehead against mine. I looked at the ground and he tilt my chin up then kissed me. I pushed him way .

"Hate when you be a jerk to me and come back like nothing happened"

"Your right but I love you, I want you and I need you "

"You expect to go back where you left off, Sasuke we can't you change things between us I need-"

He pushed me against the counter and kissed me again.

"Sasuke" I said between kisses

He pulls me closer by my waist and deepens the kiss as I gripped his shoulder. He put me on top of the counter and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he opens my legs then my cell phone rings.

"Sasuke it could be important"

"Then they'll call you back later" he was kissing my neck

I pushed him away and jump off the counter then grab my phone and answer it. "Hello"

"You didn't answer your phone when I called you earlier"

"So your saying I can hear the door and not my cell phone"

"Door? are you at home"

"Oh yeah he send me home"

"You sound a little out of breath"

"I'm not" I looked over at Sasuke

"Tell him I said hi"

"I'll tell him bye Hinata" I turn my phone off and place it on the counter then went into the wash room.

"What she say"

"Hi" I turn on the wash machine and poured detergent into it then bend over to put clothes into the wash machine.

As I was closing the top of wash machine he comes up behind me and kissed my neck. "I want you to live with me"

"You expect me to live in that house after people broke into it"

"You want me to buy a new one"

I turned around and grab him by his spiky black hair "We have a fight and you just asked me to move in with you, your telling me you don't see the problem with what your asking"

"So if we didn't fight-"I consider"

"Consider now"

"I told you I'm not living in that house"

"Fine I'll buy a new one" he wrapped his arms around my waist "As long as your living in it with me " he kissed me.

"You could just stay here"

"I like 2 story houses"

"With extra bedrooms your not gonna used"

"Don't worry the bedroom will get used"

I pushed him away and walked into the kitchen when I heard his phone ring. He glance at it and press a button then walked over to me. I took a bread from out the cabinet and looked at him then he took it out my hand. He blew on it then handed it to me but I dropped it knocking my arm to my juice which also fell to the floor leaving glass anywhere. Sasuke picked me up and put me on the counter then just looked at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that I didn't do it on purpose"

"Why don't you have on any shoes"

"I don't wear shoes when I'm in the house"

"How did you-"Can you please get up the glass"

He cleaned up the glasses and mop up the juice then looked at me.

"I'm gonna take you to your room I don't think I clean up all the glass"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I put my arms around his neck while he picked me up bridal style and carry me to my room when he placed me on my bed.

"You know you didn't have to carry me all the way to my room"

He sat next to me "I know but I wanted too"

"Why would you wanna carry me to my room"

"Cause you like romantic stuff like that"

"Sasuke I should hit you"

"Why"

"Cause you answer my question wrong"

He smirked and then kissed me. "No I wanted you to think I did"

"Wait can you-"Kill you using my powers" I nodded

He shrugged "Probably but I don't wanna kill you"

He smiled and then kissed me. When I pulled away smoke was coming out my mouth and looked him his eyes were red. I pulled him by his shirt and kissed him. My back hit the mattress while his hands were on my waist rubbing my leg as he deepens the kiss and licking on my lower lip. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I pulled on his shirt. He took his shirt off and mine then started kissing my neck. He started pulling my panties down but I stopped him and he looked at me.

"You still have on some clothes"

"I didn't tell you to walk around in a t-shirt and panties"

I had one hand rubbing his abs and the other on his belt buckle. He was kissing and licking on my neck when I unbuckle his pants.

"You're taking to long"

"In a hurry Uchiha"

He move my hands above my head and took his pants off then took my panties off. He took his boxer brief off and started going in me slowly. "Damn your so wet" He took my nipple in his mouth and sucked, licked and nibbled it. I ran my hair threw his hair while moaning his name and wrapped my legs around his waist. "I had to go 2 weeks without being inside of you"

"So people go months"

"Yeah but we aren't some people"

He gripped my hips as he thrust hard and moved faster. While he licked, sucked and nibble on my other nipple I gripped his shoulder. I licked my lips and tighten my legs around him. He looked up at me and smiled then thrust his body with mine. His body pounded against mine as he thrust faster and harder. I laid against his shoulder as he went deeper and pounding harder.

"Sasuke I'm gonna come"

He laid me down and sat up rubbed my cheek then licked my neck. He gripped my hips as he plunge himself back and fort. I gripped his shoulder as I came screaming his name. He pulled out and laid on the bed while I laid on his chest stoking his chest. He rubbed my back and kissed my forehead then his phone rang. He lean down to the floor and picked it up then answer it. "Yo" he said

I hit him in the chest and I got out the bed then went into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and on the edge of the tub when he walked in the bathroom then kneel in front of me.

"What are you doing"

"Nothing" he took my hand into his and pulled me to my feet.

I hit him in the chest and he grab my wrist then pushed me to the wall. He pulled me to him and he tilt my chin up to kissed me hard. When I finally do pull away I was breathing hard and pushed him away then jumped into the shower. While the water running down my body I felt arms wrapped around my waist and kisses on my neck.

"I was trying to take a shower alone"

"You can"

"Really and what will you be doing"

"Watch"

I started laughing "You expect me to believe you'll just watch"

He whisper in my ear "Believe what you want"

I turn around and looked into his onyx eyes "Next time I promise"

His phone rang and he looked back at me then I kissed him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist and deepens the kiss then kisses me hard. I pulled away and push him back.

"That seals our deal"

He cups my cheek and licks his lips then the door bell rang. I looked out the bathroom window and then looked back at him. "Get the door"

"This is your house"

"Your brother is at the door idiot"

The bell rang again "Please"

"Why would I wanna miss you wet and naked"

"Sasuke"

"Fine I'm going" he got out the shower

"Thanks love you so much"

"Yeah whatever" he walked out the bathroom

After about 10 minutes I got out the shower and started drying off when I heard Sasuke talking. I put on a t-shirt and walked out my room to see Sasuke on my phone.

"Who are you talking to" I pointed to the phone

"Hinata " I took the phone away from him. "Hello"

"Hi don't worry I talked Sasuke explain everything"

"What exactly did he explain"

"Don't I understand bye"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

"What did you tell Hinata"

"Nothing really"

"I wanna know what you said"

"The truth "

"Exactly what is the truth"

"I'm waiting Uchiha"

"Don't call me by my last name "

"Tell me what you told Hinata"

He took a box from behind his back then put it into my hand and opened it and there was a diamond 14 carrot gold tennis bracelet. I looked at him too shock for words and he grab my wrist then put it on.

"You brought me a bracelet"

"No my brother did"

"Why would he get me a bracelet"

"He congratulating you"

"On what"

"He promoted you"

"Wait a minute he promoted me and buys me a tennis bracelet"

"Why is hard for you to understand that"

"For one thing this bracelet probably cost more than my house"

"So it too expensive for you"

"Yes and on top of that you don't buy 14 carrot bracelets as a promotion gift" I took off the bracelet "I can't expect this gift"

"First Itachi doesn't take gifts back second I don't understand why your so upset"

"Well you better do something with that bracelet" I walked out the kitchen and he ran after me then grab my arm.

"Sakura he knows you know about my power so I guess he brought you this-"To make sure I don't tell your secret"

"Its just not my secret its my clan secret"

"So your telling me everyone in your family has the same power as you"

He nodded "It pass down from generations" I looked at the floor and he tilt my chin up then kissed me. I pushed him away.

"No your brother doesn't trust me so don't put your lips on me"

"Sakura"

"Go away Sasuke"

"Sakura" I took a vest off the table and threw at between us. I grab a glass cup from off the table but he grab my wrist. "What does Itachi have to do with me"

"He's your brother he has everything to do with you" I said as tears came down my cheek but I quickly wiped them away.

"Sakura I trust you doesn't that count"

"I worked for your brother for 2 years before I met you"

"He does trust you"

"Not what your secret and think about it Sasuke who would I tell that would actually believe me"

He let go of my wrist and took 3 steps away from me.

"Go home Sasuke"

"Sakura-"I mean I don't wanna see you"

I heard him leave out the kitchen and the front door slam. I fell to my knees and cried into my hands. When I got out the floor I laid on the couch in the living room and cried into the pillows to sleep. When I woke up it was dark and raining outside. I walked into the kitchen and turn on the kitchen light. I flinched when I saw Sasuke dipping wet standing by the counter.

"Sasuke what are you doing here"

"I couldn't sleep I was too worried about you" he started walking

closer to me

"Stay away from me Sasuke"

"Tell me you love me" he grab my arm

"No go away"

"Please tell me Sakura I need to hear it"

I pulled away from him "Its over between us and I promise to keep your secret"

"Your breaking up with me cause of my brother"

"That and your gonna do what you always fuck me then disappear for a week or 2"

"Sakura "

"Leave now Sasuke before I call the police"

"I'll leave but can you tell me one thing"

"What that"

"This isn't cause of my power"

"Its not I didn't even know your power existed until two days ago"

He looked at me and then walked out the door. I slide down the wall crying and screaming Sasuke name over and over again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A few hours later I went to my room and throw on some pants then went out the door for a run. After a hour of running I came back home to see my door not closed. I walked in slowly and I heard a noise from my room then I walked to my room. When I went in my room I seen a guy with blood red spiky hair wearing black.

"I don't keep money in that drawer"

He looked at me with his sea green eyes and smirked. "I'm sorry I think we officially met Sakura"

"I'm not Sakura I'm her neighbor Kara "

"Your lying"

I backed out my room slowly and text _**Help me **_to Sasuke then ran to the front door but he caught me by the arm.

"I want your help Sakura"

"Like I would help you"

The next thing I seen was sand "Sweet Sakura I'm not asking"

"What do you want"

"Uchiha"

"We broke up yest-"I didn't ask you about yesterday"

"I already called him he won't come"

"Did you tell him that your life is in his hands"

"How do you know who I-"I'm the only one asking question"

"He's not coming we broke up I told him I hated him" I kit him

He slammed me by my neck against the wall "For your sake you better be lying"

"Why would he care what happens to me" I said with tears in my eyes

"Oh I think he cares" he hit me in my stomach and I fell to my knees then my world went black.

I woke up on a bed and looked around then saw Sasuke in the counter. I started to get up but fell to my knees gripping my stomach.

"What happened to you"

"All I remember is a guy with blood red spiky hair with sea green eyes wearing all black asking for you"

"I'm guessing you didn't tell him where I was"

I looked up at him and then started coughing up blood. Sasuke ran to my side and picked me. "You want me to take you to a hospital"

"No I'm fine"

"Coughing up blood isn't normal" he ran his fingers threw my hair and kissed my forehead.

"Well you take a punch from that bastard in the stomach" I gripped his shirt and glared at him

"He hit you" he looked at me in the eye

"No Sasuke I normally cough up blood"

"Your still annoying that a normally sign"

"You should go I'll be fine"

"Yeah right"

"Sasuke you don't get it he's trying to use me to get to you"

"Don't worry about me babe I can take care of myself"

"I don't know fire and sand"

"What"

"He has sand powers"

"Oh great he's back"

"He who"

"Gaara"

"Who is he"

"His family and my family are at a dispute"

"About what"

"Money, land, power and they been at it ever seen I can remember"

I got up and started walking to the door to be stop by Sasuke grabbing my wrist.

"Let me go Sasuke I'm not gonna be caught between you and your family"

"Itachi thinks its for the best you to go to a safe house"

"I don't give a damned what your brother thinks"

I hit him with my free hand in the chest and he pushed me on the bed then grab my other wrist.

"He also said that seen we broken up it would be harder to get you to agree to come willingly"

I move my leg around and found the spot then kneed in the balls. He let go of my wrist and got off of me then hit the floor. I got up and ran to the door then got hit in the head. I fell on my butt and to see who hit me. Ino. Itachi lover/ sectary. I got to fight her and got hit in the back of the head then my world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

hapter 6

I woke up in a dark, cold room with my hands tied up to a chair.

"Sasuke I'm gonna kill you myself when I find you"

I heard someone behind me and the next thing I knew cold duck tape was over my mouth.

"I actually liked you"

The person walked from behind me and sat in front of me then turn on a light. I turn my head until my eyes adjusted to the light. I looked back in front of me it was his brother. My eyes wide as I looked at my boss and my boyfriend brother.

"He loves you Sakura but you're a distraction" he stopped and looks at the floor. "But then again you were always a distraction and my little brother can't be distracted now when his life's endanger"

He ripped the tape off my mouth "What do you have to say for yourself"

I hold in my pain from the tape off my mouth but that didn't stop the tear from falling from my cheek.

"I ask you a question" he yelled

"If I was such a distraction to your brother why you let him fall in love with me"

He didn't answer but he did get up and leave the room. Here I was alone in a dark, cold room with a door and a window on top of that I didn't know where I was. I heard the door opened and then closed.

"I think they thought I was stupid or something"

"Who said that"

I heard the light click "You already know"

"Gaara"

"Right on target pink"

"Don't call me that I disgust you as much as I do him"

"After I come to save you"

"Like I believe that"

"Believe what you want"

He untied my wrist and pulled me to my feet then looked at me.

"Stop looking at me like that your not my type"

"And I was gonna say I have a thing for women who bad mouth me" He grab my arm and pulled me to the door then stopped to look at me.

"What"

"I was expecting you to scream or at least put up a fight"

"I'm using you to get out of here"

"About that once your out of here your mine"

"I don't belong to anyone"

"Lets get something straight women" I glared him then across my arm "One you do whatever I say when I say it and if you don't you'll face some painful consequence"

"Anything else"

He didn't say anything just walked out the door and I walked behind him.

Can I trust this stranger?

Do you have a choice

Why is it so easy for us to just walk out of here?

Wait is this trap

I stopped walking through the lighted hallway. Gaara stop and looked at me.

"Didn't I tell you-"You don't see something wrong with this"

"No I don't"

"Where is everyone"

"Where do you think"

"You killed them"

"Only if they got in my way"

"Was that everybody"

"Why do you care you don't know them"

"Killing innocent people is wrong"

"Whatever" he grab my wrist and pulled me down the hall then out the door. When we got outside there was a red mustang. "Get in"

"No"

"I didn't ask"

"I told you I was using you to get out there"

"And I told you to do what I say or you suffer for it later"

"I'm not scared of you"

"I didn't ask you now get in"

"No"

"GET IN THE FUCKING CAR"

"Don't yell at me"

"I'm not telling you anymore"

"You don't have too" I walked away from the car when something yank me back and I fell on my butt. I looked to see Gaara standing over me.

"Why don't women like you listen"

"We do what we want not what someone else tell us what to do"

"Women always give me problems" he grab me by wrist and opened the car door then threw me in the car. He got into the car and drove off. I got off the floor and hit him in the arm.

"How dare you kidnap me"

"You shoulda been doing what I ask"

"Why are you kidnapping me anyways"

"I don't have to explain myself to you"

"Did you send someone to Sasuke house"

"No"

"You could be lying"

"The only house I been to was yours"

"Sure you did"

"Listen you-"Sakura not you"

"I thought you were her sister"

"Funny"

"I have no reason to lie or tell you anything"

I bit my lip he had a point that just meant someone else was after Sasuke.

"Where are you taking me"

"None of your business"

"Excuse you don't be smart with me"

"Do you know who your talking to"

"Some bosses guy with red spiky hair"

"Women you will show me respect"

"You kidnap me and expect me to respect you"

"I don't care what you expect"

"I told you already me and Sasuke aren't together"

"Of course your not"

"For your info they took me there to make sure I keep his secret"

"Wow and you were gonna marry him and his family don't trust you"

"How you know that"

"Don't worry about that"

"Where your girl"

"I don't have time for women"

"I don't even think you had a women"

"For your information I did and she died"

"No wonder your so rude" He glared at me then started driving faster. "Did your mother die too" he didn't answer just looked forward

"I'll take that as yes so your father was he mean to you"

"Don't talk about him" he said angrily

"Aren't you touchy touchy"

"I'M NOT"

"Don't yell at me and you will be ok" He grip the wheel and drove faster "What are you doing" he ignore me just kept driving "Gaara if you kill me I swear I'll come back and haunt your ass" he smirked and kept driving. I looked out the windshield and saw a truck coming. I started screaming and closing my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

I opened my eyes when the car stopped to see we were in the middle of nowhere. There was a nice size house I looked at him get out the car and I got out the car then started hitting him. He grab my wrist and slammed me against his car.

"Don't hit me"

"You're a jerk and asshole"

"Whatever" he let go of my wrist and went to the house then opened the door. 

I walked up the sidewalk to the porch then inside the house and he closed it behind me. When I walked into the house I was in the living room there was beige couch and wood coffee table. He grab my arm and move me through the living room to the dinning room where it was black wood table with matching chairs and sat me down. His house was plain no color on the walls and the carpet beige. He went into a different room I think the kitchen I heard cabinets opening. He walked back into the room then give me bottle of water and barber BQ chips. I couldn't help myself.

"How are you giving me junk food with no sweets" 

"Your getting on my nerves women"

"Your nerves I'm the one who was kidnap and my kidnap gives me junk food with no desert"

"Your lucky I gave you anything" with that he left the room.

I opened the chips and water. After I ate and drink I went into the kitchen then threw away my trash. The kitchen had yellow walls, wooded counter tops and cabinets with hardwood floors. I walked a little farther in the kitchen there was stairs on the right and straight ahead was the family room. Did he go upstairs? I shrugged and went into the family room were there was bathroom on the opposite wall. When I went into the bathroom I didn't realize I had to used it until I seen the toilet. After I used it I looked around the little half bathroom. The walls were white like the dinning room ,living room and family room. The floor was black and white tile. I turned the light off and went into the family room. There was dark red couch with a matching chair and black, dark red, red, beige, and white pillows. A flat screen TV hanging over the fireplace. Still no pictures. I sign and went upstairs then up them. When I got upstairs there were 5 doors all closed. The walls and carpet was like downstairs in the hallway. I opened the small door of course it was the hall closet the towels and rags match the whole downstairs: yellow, red, white, black and beige. When I find him I'm gonna ask him what happened to other colors. I knock on the door to the right of the closet. No answer. I opened the door. Bathroom. The same as the one downstairs expect the floor just white tile. I walked out and went to the door on the left then knocked. No answer. I opened the door. Office. I sign white walls and beige carpet but there was wood border around the room. Flat screen computer on the wood desk, a small TV and black couch with no pillows there also was 2 wooden book shelf. I left out the office I walked to the door next the office and opened it. There was a queen size bed with blue sheets and nothing else. The last door all the way at the end of the hallway I walked to it and opened the door.

I signed he wasn't in here. There was a king size bed with red covers, the walls match the beige carpet and there was wooden dresser. There was 2 other doors in room. Closet and bathroom. I opened the closet door which was next to door that goes into the hall. It was a walk in closet it was filled with clothes and shoes. I went into the other door. I gasp. He had the best bathroom I ever seen. He had a whirlpool tub and a shower were you can sit down in on top of that his sink comes on as soon as you stick your hands under it. I yawned and turned around to run into something then fell on my butt.

"What the hell are you doing"

"Looking"

"For what"

"You're a bad hostess you didn't show me around your house so I had to show myself" I said while getting off the beautiful designer tile floor. He glared at me then walked out. I followed him out the bathroom and sat on his bed while he sat in a chair by the window.

"Hey Gaara" he looked my way "Where did you go"

"Don't worry about" 

"We're in the middle of nowhere and you left me alone"

"You live alone"

"What part of you living in the middle of-"Listen you-"Sakura"

"Shut up and listen"

"I have a name and its not woman, you, her, she, it-" he sign and got then started walked out the room. I got up and ran in front of him "You can't handle someone talking back especially if it's a woman" He grab me by my arms and move me got the way.

"Where are you going" he walked into the hall "Gaara" he went down the stairs. 

I sign and sat on his bed for a few minutes then got up to get a towel out the hall closet. I turn on the water for the shower then got in. After my shower I went through Gaara's clothes and grab a black t-shirt then put it on. I laid down in his bed and in a few minutes I was asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

The next morning I woke up still in his bed I stretch and sign. _Why can't I remember what happened yesterday. _I got out his bed and use the bathroom then went downstairs. I found him on the couch watching TV. I sat next to him and he looked at me.

"What for breakfast I'm starving" he didn't say anything just keep looking at me. I tilt his chin to stop him from looking at my legs .

"My face is up here" his eyes were filled with desire. "So you're a leg guy Sasuke's an boob guy"

He grab my wrist and pulled me to him then the next thing I knew I was feeling his soft lips against mine. I didn't give into his exotic, mysterious, hard kisses at first then I couldn't help myself cause Sasuke never kiss me that made my mind wonder with such desire. I push him away.

"You shouldn't have done that" he grab me again but pulled me into his lap this time "You don't even like me" He kissed my neck "You were the one who said women were a problem" He started licking and nibbling on my neck "Gaara would you stop and listen to me" His hands were under his T-shirt on my waist.

"Gaara"

"Would you be quiet"

"No"

"Your wrong I like you but your annoying sometimes and I do think women are a problem"

"If I'm so annoying-"But you I will make exception for"

I pushed him against the couch "Even though I'm not with Sasuke I'm not sleeping with you"

"Really" he slid his hand between my legs and I tried to stop his hand but he grab my wrist. "You don't have on any panties"

"You don't think what your doing is wrong"

"If I feel bad after I sleep with you I won't sleep with you again"

"I never said you were sleeping with me"

He smirked "I didn't ask for permission Sakura"

"That's rape"

"No you'll enjoy it"

"Your so sure"

"Your wet between your legs"

"I'm hungry" I said changing the subject. He put me on the couch and got up then went into the kitchen with me following behind. "Did you sleep down here"

"No"

"Did you sleep in the bed with me" I said getting on the counter

He looked at me and licked his lips "Maybe"

"So...what's for breakfast"

"Coffee and donuts"

"That fatting" I got off the counter

"Your not fat"

I glare him "I never said I was" I open the fridge then he closed it. "Hey what gives"

"Your nosy"

"Oh you wanna fuck me but I can't look in the fridge" I push him out the way and open the fridge again. It was fill with food and I looked at him "I cook you know"

"You're a hostage"

"I am not" I grab the eggs and bacon

"Yes you are"

"No I can leave anytime I wanna"

He sign "There no point in arguing with someone who's delusional"

"I'm not delusional" he started to eat the donut and I took it

"You get a real breakfast" he glared at me.

I looked into the pantry it was fill like the fridge expect "Where is your cereal"

"I don't eat it"

"Wait you don't cook but you- "I have someone buy food"

I looked around the kitchen and frown "Gaara where are the bowels" he opened the cabinet above the stove then handed it to me.

I rinse out the bowel then crack the eggs and grab the butter out the fridge. "You know this doesn't take hours to make breakfast"

"I don't have-"Where are your pans" he opened the cabinet next to the stove on the right side.

I rinse out the pan then turn on the stove and put butter in the pan. While the butter melted I put the bacon in the microwave. "Where-"The silverware is in the sink and the plates are above the sink" I smiled and grab folks.

I pour the eggs in the pan and grab the plates then scrambles the eggs when I heard the microwave stop. I turn off the stove and put the eggs and bacon on the plate. I handed him a plate and he looked at me then sat on the couch. I sat next to him and we ate in silence after we were done I started to take the dishes but he took them from me.

"It was nice breakfast I haven't a home cook seen I was a kid"

"Is that a compliment wait what about holidays"

"My folks dead, me, my sister and brother don't get alone plus they travel on holidays"

"When this is all over you can come over and have home cook meals sometimes"

"I kidnap you and you wanna feed me"

"I told you I came by choice"

He put his hand on my forehead "Your not sick so I guess I was right- "I'm not delusional"

He smiled "Whatever you say"

"Do you have ice cream"

"We just ate"

"That not answering my question"

"Probably" I looked at him then opened the freezer as full as the fridge.

"I can't find the ice cream you better have yogurt"

"I don't eat that either" I looked at him like he was crazy


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"We're going to have a problem"

"Cause I don't eat yogurt"

"Yes yogurt and chocolate are like drugs to a crack head to me"

He looked at me for awhile "You do know you compare yourself to a crack head"

"I can live without it so you need to call whoever to get me yogurt or chocolate no both"

He opened the freeze and put chocolate ice cream on the counter. I jump up and down then kiss him. "You don't know what this means to me" I got a spoon and put it into the ice cream then started moaning.

He turn me to face him then he push me against the counter and kiss me. I dropped my spoon and wrapped my arms around his neck then push the ice cream out the way. He put me on the counter then unzipped his pants and let them drop to the floor. He opened my legs while he was kissing on my neck then thrust inside me. I gripped his shoulder and wrapped my legs around his waist while he gripped my hips as he plugged himself farther inside me. There was no gentleness about him but then again Gaara isn't a kind, gentle person. He took his shirt off of me then put his mouth over my breast. I moan as he suck, lick , nibble and leave little kisses that made me body tingle. While he was giving me violent, hard and forceful thrusts I moan his name in pleasure. _Why does this turn me on more . _He move his mouth to my neck and did what he did to my breast. I screamed as I started coming hard and fast gripping Gaara shoulder.

"You have the tightens pussy I ever fuck"

He went faster and harder pushing my legs farther apart while I laid my head on his shoulder. He rammed himself and thrust hard as he could then put his mouth over mine. I screamed as I felt him come then I came minutes afterwards. He tilt my chin up and kissed me then pulled away. He smiled and I started to push him and he grab my wrists.

"I told you'll like it"

"You bastard, let me go" he let me go then I push him out of me.

I looked at his cock and realize he was bigger than Sasuke. I cover my mouth and got off the counter than I started to leave out the room when I felt an arm wrapped around my waist.

"Your annoying but you're a good fuck"

I elbow him in the chest "Get away from me you ass"

"Why the hell are you mad at me"

I bit my lip and he turn me around then made me look into his sea green eyes. "I slept with my ex enemy and enjoyed" I said in a murmured

"Your mad at me cause you enjoy having sex with me"

"I'm not suppose too"

"Sakura look if it make you feel better you weren't that good"

I slapped him then ran upstairs and took a shower. I cried in the shower._ Why did I let him fuck me? _

**But you should be more worry that you don't' regret sleeping with Gaara or If you still love Sasuke**

_What am I gonna do if I get pregnant by Gaara _I bit my lip at the last part. I heard a loud knock at the door. Ignore Gaara I need to think. _Why did I get upset about Gaara saying I wasn't good? _

The knocking got hard then I heard him yell "Sakura open the damn door"

**I think your fall in love with Gaara **

_What if Sasuke still wants-_The shower door opened there stood a furious red head looking at me. He grab me by the arm then pulled me out the shower and turn it off. After he turn the shower off he slam me against the wall and was gripping my arm.

"Let me go"

"I told you don't fuck with me"

"But I already fuck you" his grip tighten

"Don't be a smart ass"

"Sasuke likes me being sarcastic"

"I'm not that loser"

"Well you and that loser have couples you share your both ass and most important you both can go to hell"

He dragged me out the bathroom by my arm to his room then he threw me on the bed. Went through his clothes and threw a white t-shirt at me with some black and red shorts.

"Can I get another pair of shorts or a different shirt these don't match"

"You wear what I give you" he walked out the room


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-?**

"Listen you" I said coming into the living room "we-you can't do what you did"

"What did I do"

"Oh no you don't red, you know exactly what you did an hour ago"

"No I don't refresh my memory" he said walking towards me

"Well if you don't remember that's your problem" I said looking away the opposite way. He turn me to look at him his eyes were burning with desire. I pushed him back "Red, you can look at me that way all you want but NO"

He grab me by my waist and slammed me against the wall. "I don't need your permission"

I slapped him and his eyes darken then he grab my wrist "Don't ever do that"

"Don't threaten to rape me"

His hand slide down my waist to between my legs "I'm your lover now Sakura"

"Yeah but I refused to love you"

"I don't want your love just want inside you"

"I decide to be a nun" he pulled off the shorts

He glared at me then I felt his fingers enter me and I gasp grabbing his shoulder "Sasuke doesn't-"Don't you ever say that name"

He move his fingers and forceful thrust himself inside me with a painful scream coming from my mouth. He pin my arms above my head and kissed me.

He thrust hard and fast "Scream again"

"Stop Gaara your hurting me"

He looked at my face, my cheeks were wet and my eyes were red from crying. He let go of my wrist and pulled out of me then went out the door. I ran upstairs turn on the shower and got with my t-shirt still on under the stray sating with my knees to my chest crying.

_He try to rape me cause I said Sasuke name but he stop when I ask him_

I was shaking when I realize I turn on the cold water.

**He said he wouldn't listen to you**

I heard the bathroom door opened and Gaara stood at the shower looking at me then turn the water off. He got on his knees "I'm sorry Sakura"

I laid against his chest then looked into his sea green eyes. I touch his cheeks and he flinched then grab my wrist.

"Are you trying to get yourself sick, woman"

He picked me up and carried me to his room then took off the shirt I was wearing. He dried me off then gave me another shirt and left.

_He cares about me but I think he never had someone to care for him_

I put on the shirt then went downstairs where he was sitting on the couch and sat next to him. "Gaara have you ever thought fighting with him is stupid" he looked at me "I mean you don't have to do what your family did you could be your own person"

"I am my own person"

I stood "Really why am I here" he didn't answer so I continued "Why do you work at your brother's company why not make your own"

He stood and grab me by my shoulder then sat me down "You're here cause I want you here and my family has nothing to do with us"

"And my ex"

"Means nothing to do with me"

"Then don't fight him"

"I can't I took what his"

"I'm not his"

"Then your mine"

I sign "I'm not possession" I looked at him "You know what I think you hate the fact you care about me now you have to fight to claim what you want"

"Your not that precious I just won't loose to Uchiha"

"Really" I raise my leg to his crotch then push him and he fell into the chair. I got up and sat in his lap "Tell me you don't care about what happens to me" He kissed me hard and pulled me closer then I put my hands on his chest pulling away. "You didn't answer"

"I don't"

"I don't believe you"

"Your not that special Sakura"

I got off him "I must be if I'm worth kidnapping and if you can't keep your hands off me"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

I left out the family room and went upstairs to the guest bedroom locking the door then sat on the bed.

**Why do you care if he cares?**

I cross my arms

**I mean he just a guy**

I sat on my legs

**A very arrogant, uncaring, obnoxious, sexy red head that never been loved**

I got off my legs

_No_

I uncross my arms leaning forward

_I don't _

I got off the bed

_I won't, I don't love Gaara _

I cried and sat in the corner with my face in my hands

_It hurts more that Gaara doesn't care then Sasuke_

I heard a knock on the door and I grab a pillow from off the bed went to the counter then there was another knock. "Sakura open the door"

"Go away you asshole"

"Sakura" he warned

"I'm not opening it"

"You don't want me to opened it"

"If you want in you'll have to opened the it yourself" I hugged the pillow to my chest when I saw the sand going through the door then Gaara pushed the door. He walked over to me and grab me by my arm "Let go of me"

He yank me to my feet and knocking the pillow from out my arms "I don't care if you hate me, you're not gonna starve"

"I'm not eating your nasty food"

"You'll eat if I have too force it down your throat"

I crossed my arms "You said don't care about me therefore you shouldn't care if I eat or not"

He sat me down at the dinning room table "I refuse to have a dead girl in my house"

"This supposedly dead girl has a name"

"Eat"

"NO"

He yank me from my chair and kissed me. I pulled away and punched him in the chest then went upstairs. I went in the office and turn on the computer. About exactly 10 minutes later I need a password and a very angry red head stood in the office door way.

"What the hell is your problem"

"You're my problem"

"I don't care I'm tried of you hitting me"

"Well don't touch or kiss me"

He grab me then threw me on the couch and he was crouch over me. "If I wanna touch you or kiss you-"No your not"

"Say's who"

"If you touch me Gaara I swear you'll wish you never had sex with me"

"Are you threaten me"

"Yes red"

He smirked then grab my wrist and kissed me. I tried to move legs to kick him but he pushed himself between my legs.

He pulled away from my lips "Damnit Sakura I hate that you made me care about you"

"I can't make you care"

"No women has ever got under my skin"

"There has to be a first for everything"

"No I refused to fall in love with you"

"Then get rid of me"

"I don't want to"

I sat up "The longer your around me the stronger your feelings"

"I refused to let you leave"

"Gaara you-"I'll kill Uchiha if he tries to take you away"

"You have to let me talk to my sister"

He got up and grab my arm then took me to his room. He handed me my clothes "Put them on I'll take you to see her" I got dress quickly following Gaara to his car then got in and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

When I opened my eyes we were a block away from my sister's "Gaara how do you know where she lives" he didn't answer "that kinda something a stalker would do"

"You were sorta a mission"

"WHAT"

"I was suppose to kidnap you and learn about the enemy"

"But"

"I fell for you therefore I failed my mission"

We pulled up to my sister house and I opened the door then knocked on her door. When she opened it to see it was me she smiled and squeeze the life out of me then glance behind me."Who's he"

"Hinata this is Gaara"

"I liked Sasuke but if you were replacing him you shoulda told me"

"Has he been here" Gaara asked and she nodded "shit" he said under his breath

I told her about the feud between Sasuke and Gaara leaving out they having powers then I told about being in a room with no windows and in the cold until Gaara came and rescue me.

She hugged him and thank him then her attention was back on me "Sakura Sasuke said Gaara kidnapped you"

Gaara looked at me "He kidnap me from that awful place"

"Sakura if you stay here I have to go" Gaara said

"If you have to"

He walked to the door "Its nice meeting you"

"You too"

I walked him to the door "Will I see you"

"Probably not"

"Bye Red"

"Whatever" he started walking away

"Excuse you" he turn around "You for got something"

"I don't have time to kiss you"

"How do you know I'm talking about a kiss" He sign and walked up to me then lean forward but I pushed him "No you lost your chance"

He grab my arm and chin then kissed me. The kiss was longer than it was suppose to be and he kissed like it was more than goodbye. He pulled away looking at me then I touched his chest and he grab my wrist. "No Sakura"

"Tell me" he shook his head

"Say it" he shook it again

"I'll say it, I- "Damnit I said don't"

"Actually you just shook your head"

He glared at me and cover my mouth with his hand. I put my hand to my heart then his and he cursed moving his hand. "Why don't you listen women"

"I didn't say it" he glared at me and I smiled "I know you do Red"

"Your annoying"

"But you love it"

"You talk to much"

"And you love my mouth" he looked at me "You love my body too"

"Damnit women I refused to let you get to me"

"You'll regret not saying it" he walked to the car "I LOVE YOU TOO GAARA"

He stopped and he started to turn around but he just kept walking then got into the car. I watch Gaara drive out of my life and my chest begin to hurt with thought of not seeing him. I walked back into the house to see my sister's mouth cover.

"You let her go you bastard" I went forward

I felt some hit me in the back of the neck and I looked at her.

"Hin-" was all I got out before my world went black.

_Gaara help me_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I woke up rubbing the back of my neck and looked forward to see my sister tied up and duct tape over her mouth. I ran to her and realize I wasn't moving then looked down to see my arms chain to the floor.

"Why the hell am I chain"

"Cause its more fun that way"

"You bastard I hope he kills you"

"You really want me dead Sakura what about getting married"

"I wouldn't get married to you untrusting bastard"

"Untrusting Sakura tell me you didn't sleep with him and I let your sister leave"

"You let her leave because she doesn't know anything about your family"

"Your right she doesn't but I want you to answer me "

"Fuck you Sasuke"

He grab me by my chin "Tell me your not pregnant by that bastard"

"I'm not pregnant at all"

"You are"

"Since when"

"You think we wouldn't run test on you"

"Do I look like a test subject"

He let go of chin and stood in front of me "Tell me or not when we find out how many months I know if its mine or his"

"If its his"

"I'll kill him and the baby"

"If you dare kill the baby I'll kill you myself"

He kissed me "Well see"

I spilt in his face and he pushed me down then left out the room. I started crying and looking down at my stomach then at the room. It was dark, cold and muggy but it had window. Then I realize I was in Sasuke basement.

_Well he brought me to an obvious place _

I looked at my sister she was sleeping and sitting in a chair then I touch my stomach while closing my eyes.

_Did Sasuke used a condom? I know Gaara didn't. No matter whose baby I'm having it and neither one of them are gonna kill my baby._

I heard the door opened again and opened my eyes then let go of my stomach. I looked to see Sasuke brother who was walking toward me then grab me by the chin.

"Tell me you didn't sleep with him"

"If I did"

"Don't talk to me like that I can fire you"

"About that I quit"

"Why"

"For one thing I hate you and your fucking brother"

"I wouldn't tolerate that language"

"Fuck you and your family"

"I can't believe this behavior that Sabaku did this to you didn't he"

"No he didn't"

"Your def-"You did sleep with him didn't you"

"You and your family can go to hell and see if I care"

"He was that good"

"What are you talking about"

"Gaara"

"He didn't have to make me hate you and your family you did that by locking me in dark rooms" He got up to leave "Plus you had some effect on me hating your family"

He slapped me "I will not tolerate your behavior"

"Then why are you still in here"

Started to slap me again but the door opened and he got up then glanced at my mother "If you love her then you'll do what your told" with that he left.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I yanked on my chains which did no good since I was chain to the floor so I begin trying to remember something important about Sasuke's basement. I looked at my sister she asleep and was just tied up with rope then I realize I had a knife on me. I sat up pulling on my chains to see how high I could bring them which was all the way to my waist. My front pockets were empty as my back pockets and I realize it was on my ankle then I angle myself so I could reach my ankle. It took while I had stop a couple of times my wrist started hurting but eventually I got it.

"Hinata" she moved a little but went back asleep "Hinata" I said loud still sleeping "HINATA" I said louder .She looked at me to let me know she can hear me "Are your hands on your sides or your back" she just looked at me

"Nodded once for back and twice for sides" She nodded twice "I got a knife, I'm gonna throw it in your lap" her eyes went wide "Its not sharp enough to hurt you but it'll cut your ropes" she nodded "On 3"

"1" she watch me

"2" she looked at my hands

"3" I threw it then she lift her legs a little and caught it

I watch her let the knife fall into her right hand and she tilt it then started cutting. The door opened and someone walked in then stopped.

"Hey where the hell is the food and water trying to starve my baby before its even born"

The person glanced my way then grab me by my shirt off the floor and let it go which made me fall on my knees. "Are you really hungry or are you fucking with me"

"I'm hungry and thirsty Sasuke"

"Fine" he left slamming the door behind him.

"Hinata are you loose" she lift a finger

I heard ropes hit the floor and I signed smiling then she walked over to me hugging me. " Sakura now I know why you broke up with him"

"Hinata I need you to go find Gaara"

"I'm not leaving you"

I ignore her "There's a window not to far and you should be able to fit"

"I'm not-"You have to"

"Sakura" she said it firmly

"Look Hinata I know but please just listen to me please"

She signed and hugged me again "I love you"

"Love you more"

She smiled then walked over to the window and gave it a pushed. It opened and she started to climb at but looked at me and I gave her a weak smiled then she went through it. I signed looking down now my sister safe and that what matters. I heard the door opened and seen the knife.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I got the knife but stab myself in the process and put it back behind me then Sasuke came over to me.

"I got some stuff for Hinata" he started to go over there

"She still sleeping and plus you have to feed it to me or let my hand free"

"I'll feed it to you"

"I'm guessing he hasn't showed up"

"No he hasn't"

"I'm not surprise"

"Why not"

"I told him to stay away from me"

"Why would you do that"

"Not like you care"

"I wanna kill the bastard and I don't know where to find him unless…"

"Water"

"Do you know"

"I was unconscious"

He signed then brought the water bottle to my lips and I took a long drink. He pulled the bottle away then brought a sandwich to my mouth and I took a big bite. "I guess you are hungry"

"Why would I lie" I reach for the bottle but took out my reach

"You never answer my question"

"Which one"

"About having sex with Gaara"

"Its not like I cheated on you we're broken up"

He didn't answer but I did kiss him and he kissed me back grabbing my waist. I angling myself as I reach for the knife and he kissed my neck then I sat on it when an idea came to my mind.

"You should take these chains off and let me ride you"

He smirked "I'll take them off after-" he stood in front of me and turn toward the way my sister would be.

I grab his cock and he groaned looking at me "What are you doing"

"I wasn't playing"

"You wanna have sex in front of your sister"

"I can be quiet"

He smirked then kissed me and grab me by the waist pulling my pants down. I raise up a little and grab the knife then when Sasuke kissed my neck I stab him in the back. He winced and looked at me then pulled away from me taking the knife out. He slapped me and threw the knife then pushed me on the ground.

"You will pay fro that you bitch"

He grab my shirt ripping it then grab my breast biting my nipple and ripped my panties. "So your gonna rape me"

"I'll always want you Sakura even if you think you want him" he pushed his pants halfway down "its not like you didn't want it"

"Nobody wants to be rape"

He grab my cheek "No but you asked for it" he froze the chains and smiled leaning over me "ready for your ride"

"No" I kneed him in the balls and he fell on his back that when the door opened

"Sasuke what are you doing" Ino said

"Trying to have sex with the enemy" I said

She looked at him in shock "Your not allow to come to see her anymore"

"Who are you to tell me what I can do"

"She could be pregnant with someone else's baby and you were gonna fuck her"

'Damn she made me sound like a whore'


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

After Ino kicked out Sasuke she stayed in the room pacing while she that I started to look for the knife. When I found it she stop pacing then grab my arm with one hand and the other went around my neck.

"You sneaky bitch"

"I don't know-"Don't play dumb with me I know what you did"

"Really what is it that I done"

She dropped me then walked over to where Hinata was suppose to be and kicked over the chair. When the chair hit the floor the knife slid across the room right pass me but I grab it just in time and looked up at Ino.

"Your not dumb as I thought" I said

"Why you pink head bitch" she said coming at which made me smiled then I thrust the knife at her, watching her eyes get wide just as I stab her in the chest.

She was on her knees with her head on my shoulder coughing up blood and gripping my shirt "He is gonna kill you for hurting me"

"I like to see him try" I fired back

I pushed her on her back gently then clean the knife with her blue tank top and started checking her for a key. I frowned when I found nothing but a cell phone with no services. I glanced at the dead blond and signed thinking she didn't deserve to die but she was in the way. Nobody came in until couple or more hours later I think when someone did come it was Itachi I knew by his light footsteps.

"You been in here long enough"

"She not gonna hear you"

"Why is that" he said walking closer

"She dead"

He was silent and quick he had in against the wall by my neck before I could blink. Since the chains only strength so far my arms were getting strength and it was very painful that I couldn't hold back the tears or my screams. He licked my tears making me flinch and move my face which was a big mistake.

"You killed her give me a reason not to kill you"

**50% chance she could be pregnant with his nephew **

'Like he cares'

"I-If…y-yoou…w-want…me…d-deead….k-kiiill me"

**Are you crazy**

He let my go and I fell to my knees and walked behind me putting his mouth by my ear as he held a fire ball to my face "I should kill you but I was gonna kill her onces I was done with her" he put his fire out getting up

"Kill her?"

"She was getting annoying and clingy" he said bending down toward her body

I frowned "Most people would break up"

"She knew too much so I couldn't just let her walk away" he licked the blood from the counter of her mouth "you stab my little brother" he stated

I swallow trying not to throw up from watching him lick a dead body "So" I said hoarse

"If he dumb enough to get close to you again he deserve to die" with that he picked up Ino body then left

I was shock at what he said then I hope that Gaara find me soon before Itachi does something sick to me or wait to I'm dead. I had a feeling if I stab Itachi he would take pleasure out of it then use it against me and I sure as hell don't want that.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Somehow I ended up falling asleep and I didn't know when just knew I did. I woke up in a bed with clean t-shirt along with shorts and I was clean then glanced around the dark room. I notice couple of things like I wasn't in the basement anymore but I was in Sasuke bedroom with my hands tied to the headboard. I was pissed about the fact that he undress me and clean me then left me in his bedroom. The door to the room opened someone walked in and I could only see the light from the hallway then the door closed.

"Are you hungry" Itachi asked

"Where Sasuke"

"Around" he said standing at the end up the bed

"Have you heard from Gaara"

"He's here"

"Is that why I'm clean up"

He walked closer and took a stain of my hair then closed his eyes smelling it. My eyes went wide staring at him and he finally opened his eyes letting my hair go then looked at me.

"Too bad you mess with my little brother" he said walking to the headboard then untie my wrist and grab my wrist

He yank me out the bed towards the door then opened the door and threw me out. I fell to my knees and got up slowly then looked behind me. "Where are you taking me"

"To him"

I looked at him confused 'Is he talking about Gaara or Sasuke'

He must have known my thoughts cause he said "Which ever one wins you"

"But what about what I want"

He shrugged "Not my problem"

"What if Gaara kills Sasuke"

He smirked "The less I have to kill"

I looked at him and started to ask what did he mean but he grab my arm then dragged me down the hall. As we walked down the hall I seen two guys with masked and looked at Itachi.

"It was you that tried to kill us"

"Wrong I hired someone to"

"But he's your brother"

"Your point"

"If Gaara wins your gonna kill us both"

"We'll have to see _if _he wins"

"Who's my baby father"

"Who did you think"

'Sasuke'

**But hope its Gaara**

"Well your in luck its not my brothers"

I smiled then frowned and Itachi stopped at the top of the stairs. I looked at his way stopping too and he looked at the stairs then me. "Your not going down"

"Lady's first" I gulp then grab the black rail and went downstairs slowly

My heart was beating fast at the thought of him pushing me down the stairs. When my feet touch the floor safely he touch my shoulder making me flinch and he smirked.

"Why you stop"

"I-I didn't know where to go"

He nodded then took my elbow and opened the front door. We walked to the backyard then found Gaara standing with blood all over himself along with a smirk and he was laughing. I swallowed then looked at Itachi who had let me go and walked over to where Sasuke was suppose to be. Gaara head jerked in my directions then he ran towards me grabbing my arms and I stood there paralyze. He didn't hurt me but that didn't stop my heart from beating fast and my fear that he would kill me. He looked me up and down then touched my cheek. I looked into the sea green eyes carefully then saw longing and desire. I smiled and touch his blood cheek then kissed him. He pulled me into a hugged and kissed me back then stop moving. I looked at the pain in his eyes then looked to see Itachi behind him with a sword stabbing Gaara in the back. I screamed and Gaara turn and used his sand burial. Itachi was gone in a matter of seconds along with Sasuke then I looked at Gaara who was leaning on his side.

I touched his shoulder "Do you want me to pull it out"

He nodded "In my pocket are my car keys"

I nodded and put my hands on the swords then closed my eyes pulling. I winced when I heard Gaara's painful groans then fell backwards when the sword was out opening my eyes and dropped the sword running back to Gaara. He put his arm over my shoulder then we walked to his car and I laid him down in the back seat. I dropped the keys dozens times trying to get it in the ignitions then finally got it in. I started the car and drove the hospital as fast as I could.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It took me all 30 minutes to find Suna hospital and grab Gaara arm rushing him in emergency then screamed " HELP ME"

Security guards came quickly "I'll take him but you will have to move your car ms"

Gaara looked at me and I kissed him on the cheek "I'll be back as fast as I can"

The guard took him and I drove the car into the parking lot then looked for a parking space. I found one about 10 minutes later then got out putting the alarm on the car and ran all the way to the hospital front door. I walked into the building and went to the front desk then caught my breath before I spoke.

"Hi I'm Sakura my red head boyfriend just came here he had blood all over him and was stab in the back"

"Does he have a name"

"Gaara" she started clicking the stuff "the security guard bought him in so his name would be up there"

She didn't respond but she did continue clicking which was making me mad "Excuse me ms…" I looked at her name tag "Temari"

She looked at me "Look I know the red head that just came in here and he damn sure doesn't have a girlfriend"

"How would you know"

"I'm his sister"

'Oh'

First impressions are everything

"How do I know your not the one who stab him"

"Why don't you ask him yourself"

"Can't he was unconscious when the guard pulled him in"

"Look Temari if I wanted to kill your brother wouldn't I made sure he was dead"

She started to talk but the guard that carried him appeared "The doctors are with him now and you could take a seat in the waiting"

"Thank you Mr. Uzumaki"

"Call me Naruto"

"I'm Sakura"

"Any friends of Gaara is a friend of mine"

"Wow does everyone know him"

He smiled "You met Temari she works are the hospital to help out like I do"

"Is there anyone else I should know about"

"He has a brothers"

"What's their name"

"Kankuro and Sasori"

I looked at Temari "Are they coming"

"Of course they're gonna come visit their little brother in the hospital"

I walked closer to Naruto "Do they have powers like Gaara"

Naruto eyes went wide "You know about that"

"Yeah he was fight with Sasuke-"HE WHAT IS THAT WHAT HAPPENED" Temari said over me

I looked over at her "Yes but Itachi was the one who stab him in the back when he found Sasuke dead"

"Where Itachi" Naruto asked

"Gaara killed right after he stab him"

A lady with brown hair walked to the desk "He stable now but he asking for someone name Sakura"

"That would be her" Naruto said point above me head

"What room"

"210"

I nodded then took the elevator to the second floor and walked to the room. I took a breath then walked into the room to see a blond hair women patting him on the shoulder and Gaara looked at me.

"You must be this Sakura girl I'm here about I'm Tsunade"

"Hi Dr. Tsunade"

"Tsunade just fine" she said leaving

I stood at the end up of the bed "I met your sister and Naruto" he started to sit up but I ran to his side pushing him back down "don't hurt yourself more"

"I just wanted to see you" he said rubbing my arm

"Do you know I'm pregnant"

His eyes went wide and I took that as a no then he grab my wrist "Mine"

Not a question but I answered it as one "Yes its yours"

He pulled me down then took my mouth and I kissed him back. "GAARA"

I pulled away seeing his sister along with Naruto with two other people I didn't know and I guess they were the brothers. He looked at them and smiled then rubbed my back. "You met Temari and Naruto but the red head over there Sasori and the guy with brown hair is Kankuro guys this is Sakura my girlfriend fiancée"

I looked at him "You didn't propose"

"Once I get the ring"

I shook my head smiling "I love you too"

He smirked "Love you more"

**AN:// I may write another chapter but at the moment this is the last chapter until then feel free to write my other gaaraxsakura stories**


End file.
